


Failure

by StarboyShippingHell



Series: Starboy's RK1700 December Collection [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dom connor, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mocking, Rough Sex, Some Plot, Sub Upgraded Connor | RK900 (Detroit: Become Human), Top Connor, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboyShippingHell/pseuds/StarboyShippingHell
Summary: Connor degrades Nines for being a failure to his original purpose, Nines loves it.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Starboy's RK1700 December Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for day 5 (Superior/Replacement) featuring degrading and mocking. I was gonna play this in reverse with Dom Nines but I'm a sucker for Sub Nines and it fit better. Plus like... Top Connor make brain go brr goOD

The RK900 never got its chance to be everything it could have been. It was made for war, for destruction. Made to be powerful and crush its opposers beneath its foot. Cyberlife had so many expectations for their most advanced prototype of android, they had fitted him with the best of the best for his mission but they hadn't thought of him deviating. With all their planning they didnt think they could lose and they didnt think he would ever be used for anything else.

They most definitely didnt plan for him to be used like he was after his activation. They would be disgusted by how he fell so perfectly at the feet of his predecessor, so willing to serve the same android he was sent to replace. Connor may be less than him in the ways that matter to the now fallen company, but to 900 he is so much more. He is Nines' world, his to bow before and worship.

Bow and worship he does. He submits to Connor with ease and lets himself be used. The touches are rough but could never actually damage Nines, but he reacts as if he was hurt. He whimpers at the way Connor's nails dig into his hips and arches when his hair is yanked. His head follows the pull and his mouth falls open, hot steam escapes as his systems try to cool off. It's so much, not too much yet but so very much. Connor's voice adds to everything as he lays himself over Nines' back. “Imagine if our creators could see you now” his predecessor's voice is barely above a whisper in his ear but it feels like he's screaming. Nines shakes and his LED goes red for a second.

“Imagine if they could see how you submit to being fucked on your ‘inferiors’ cock” 

Nines let out a broken cry at Connor’s dirty talk, not expecting the way it sends fire straight to his own dick trapped under them. He barely gets friction from the thrusts but he already feels so close to falling apart. “Wouldnt they be so disappointed in you” He mocks with a smile that Nines can feel as Connor's mouth grazes against his skin, a trail where his synthetic skin fades away. 

“You're a failure”

Nines LED goes red and his eyes water “Connor please-” he chokes 

“No” Connor lets go of his hair and grabs Nines throat instead, speeding up his thrusts and angling his hips to drive Nines mad.

“Please I cant- I need to- Please-” Nines begs, his thoughts falling apart as warnings flash in his HUD he knows Connor sees too and gets off on.

“Say it 900, say you've failed to complete your mission, admit that I am your superior” Connor growls pushing Nines against their bed with a purpose.

He can't help himself anymore letting out a broken moan as he cums, mindlessly mumbling the whole time “I am- I did- You are” while Connor keeps pounding chasing his own pleasure. Nines doesn't realize when Connor cums as everything goes black for a bit, his LED finally going back to yellow when Connor is pulling out and laying next to him, rolling them both over to curl up and recharge.


End file.
